User talk:Singerbabexo
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sally.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 06:19, 28 August 2009 Hey! Hello! just wanted to say I like your story! nice job! ~disneygirl94 Well, I don't know how to delete it myself, but you could request it by editing the page and typing on it. --Manta-bee 03:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) = ok! Oh hey! yes, I will do marabella and phineas if you like. I will get them drawn and posted up as soon as I can! :) not a problem! P.S Also, would you like for me to make up marabella myself? or would you like for me to just copy your version? let me know asap! thanks! !Disneygirl94 no prob! hey it's no prob! your welcome! I will get started on it sometime this wk! maybe weekend. Cause Im getting over a sickness right now. nice! your story sounds dramatic. Please... more. Today is my day off so I have a lot of free time and, well, I want to see what'll happen next ~PerryPerry Hello again! Hi! so here is what I was thinking... What if i make a version of marabella myself then post it up here so you can see it and tell me what you think? I can still do your version to if you want. ~Disneygirl94 Question. Can I change her head shape? she is turning out really well. I just need to change her head shape. And do you want long blonde hair or short? also, blue eyes? ~Disneygirl94 all right. Remember In your last story 'Who is she', you forgot Perry. I think in your new story, you should add him. Please! He's my fave. --PerryPerry 04:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S: Why Marabella is so perfect? She has an awful past, but right now she's just perfect. That's kinda weird. Hey! There is my drawing of Marabella on my new Fanon blog. Not too nice in my opinion. What do you think about it? Your last part, I've no comment. And about Perry, I think he's going to stop Dr.D from building a 'Who-is-unhappy-now-inator.' Doof has terrible childhood, so he builds it to turn people lives unhappy. While fighting with Perry, he accidentally activates the machine, which then shoots Isa, turning her live from terrible to even-more-terrible. Her plans don't work, and Phineas gets really mad at her for messing up with Marabella. Sorry if my idea is stupid, that's all I can think of. - --PerryPerry 09:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Almost Done! Actually...... I don't know great ideas Your upcoming eps ideas are great!check out your blog, I've commmented. If there is any problems with my ideas, tell me. Oh, and I've read your idea about Marabella old troop and boyfriend on Disneygirl94's usertalk. In my opinion, her old troop and boyfriend should visit her in Danville, well her boyfriend is bringing his new girlfriend with him, they just say hi! But Marabella gets very upset about this, plus the new troop leader is very cruel. She tells Isabella all this stories, as since Isa came back she has become her best friend(read my comment). Isabella, who is a very smart girl, then introduces Jackson's new girlfriend to a boy in Danville( Idk, Django?), so the girl quickly leaves Jackson, and Marabella gets back with him. And she also helps Marabella defeat that new troop leader. Marabella tells her troop that although she really enjoy living here, she still wants to live a life like before. Her mom and dad then sees that, and says that she can come and live with Uncle Albert on his farm, become the troop leader again and live the happy live again with all of her best friends again. She then says goodbye to all her Danville friends and goes. Everything is now back to normal. Phineas is a little bit upset, but he says that she must get what she deserves. Then he asks for Perry. Perry just comes back from his mission and is resting under the tree. And may be next you can focus more on Candace and her problems. That's my idea. And don't be so hard on Isa, she just tried to get Phineas attention. She's decribe as can get a little jealous and frustrated of some "thing" or someone that Phineas gives attention to more than her. That may make her a little herself. Can you be happy if someone don't know your feeling? I bet you can't. Beside, Phineas is too naive. How can't he know about that?Or he's pretending?If he's pretending to be so, now I think that's a little cruel. Sorry it's way too long. --PerryPerry 06:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) im happy. support! :D I need your help! Disneygirl just gave me a brilliant idea about my upcoming story( I have too many tests to study, so it may come out a little bit late) that the boys will earn wizard powers to save the girls when the story turns into a horror one, but I'm having a problem of choosing their powers. Can you help me? Thank you :)--PerryPerry 06:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) P.S I commented your newest blog. And check out my newest blog. I posted my drawings there. Yes! Yes! I like that idea very much! it will be so cool! oh and I am working on the pic you requested. It might come out a bit late depending on how much I have to study 4 tests and such! ~disneygirl94 aw awwwwww LUCKY!!!! I started in august. Oh well! GOODNIGHT! :D <3 Your future idea is great. Marabella will ask: 'Hey, where's Ferb?' and Phineas'll reply: 'He's on a...Oh there you are Ferb!'. Ferb is with Emily. She says hi to Marabella, right then Isabella comes by: 'Hi, Marabella. Nice to see you again. WhatCha Doin'? 'Just saying hello to a new friend' 'Oh, she's Emily. Wow, since we already knew each other, who want to go to the mall?' The three girls are very happy, and they forget all about the boys. Phineas, Ferb and Jackson try to get their girl back, but unfortunately make the girls think that they want to separate them. I wonder what will Perry look like in the future? Of course Dr.D too lol! Right now I'm going insane learning about blueprints. Can't believe that I have to learn all this stuff! I'm not Phineas and Ferb! --PerryPerry 06:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S I just looked in my little sis animal book and searched for the platypus. It said that a male platypus is poisonous. A scratch from its claw can kill an animal or make a human very sick. I wonder how Phineas and Ferb stay healthy? May be Perry doesn't scratch them :). Perry is a good boy. Hola! idk I read the last bits of the story, so far your up to Isabella. Maybe then Isabella can say "Hi whats your name" (to Emily)Emily can reply and they just start talking and stuff. Then later on Ferb see's Vanessa walking down the street with Johny. Then Emily get's upset and talks with Isabella in private. Isabella says "Just tell him how you feel, it seems from what your telling me he likes you." Then Emily thinks that's a great Idea. So she's all neverous but she tells ferb strait forward how she feels. Ferb is nodding and nodding then he says "Well, i did like you ever since kindergarten."Then he kind of uses her to make Vanessa jealous (which i told you about already) then he see's that the real girl is Emily. Then Vanessa finally get's jealous, but Ferb doesn't care anymore. what do you think? --Singerbabexo 03:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) hummmm g-r-e-a-t I told my mom I want a platypus before too, and she replied that platypuses are poisonous, and if I really want a platypus like that, she would get a me a talking Perry toy. But she never did...I don't know if female platypuses are poisonous too, but the book said only the male ones, so it's probably just the male. Oh, almost forget! Just want to say that I like your 'The Great Escape' story. Isabella will be soooooooooo grounded when she returns home. If her mother figures out why she ran away, she is in so much trouble! --PerryPerry 13:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Wait, so does Marabella marry jackson?? btw, I love that name 4 her daughter it fits nicely. No, julia is Phineas and Isabella's daughter. And Ferb and Emily's children are Thomas, and Elizabeth (lizzie) Fletcher. I will be uploading pics of them soon! Draw Maybe you could draw Ferb and Emily at the beach? Summer theme? Btw, what software did you use to draw it, it's great! WOAH!!! oh yeah wow now that's great I like when you said you like hurting people lol...Hurting makes the story so dramatic... haha! Oh I saw your idea on Disneygirl's talk about some sorta dating and cheating thing...So that means Phineas does like Isa? --PerryPerry 03:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hannah How does hannah look like? I'm going to draw a pic with all the four families in it(phineas', ferb's, marabella's and candace's) Oh yeah about the profile.. Phineas's accident. UGH glad u like! oh and the real emily, (the one I based my character off of) commented on my blog and stuff... lol lol... You know what, that girl for Perry was my first idea. Yeah, I've posted it somewhere a long time ago: a new female platypus moves to live at Isabella's house because her nemesis had moved to Danville (may be near to Dr. D). Then Isabella, who can't wait to show her neighbors her new cute pet, bring Cherry (this was an idea by someone else when he/she commented, I couldn't think of any good name start with P, so I may use this name) to the Flynn-Fletcher house. The beautiful creature hits Perry's eyes! Perry goes near her and chatters (which i think means You're so beautiful or something else like that). She blushes. All the kids see that, and Phineas decides to build a cute little house for platypus family, as they are going to be family (awww!) But then they quickly notices that theirs pets had gone (even Pinky). Phineas/Isa say at the same time: "hey, Where's Perry/Cherry?" Meanwhile the animals are getting their mission: Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Poofenshplotz (Pinky's nemesis) and Cherry's nemesis teamed up together for a really evil plan...! The kids try to find them everywhere, but having a problem (maybe because of that plan). Now this is the dramatic part...haha, if Perry and Cherry have a son/daughter, Candace will be its godmother! It's too long, sorry :)I like sendind long message. There's a lot to say! --PerryPerry 06:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) what about? what about her name is Patty?or Penny? Nah, that doesn't make sense. Cherry is better. --PerryPerry 09:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) She is.. what? l I think the female platypus' name will be Cherry, cause it's funnier to say :'Hey, where's Cherry?'. Yeah, Pinky takes a couple of hours to get along with Cherry. At first Pinky is jealous because Isa gives more attention to Cherry. But then Cherry saves him from Professor Poofenplotz, Pinky realizes that Isa treats them the same, and they get along. My fave part is Candace as the godmother! She loves to take care of babies! And what girl are you talking about that like a pinkish redish color? Cheers, --PerryPerry 06:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) P.S this is my first draft of Hannah (not too similar to what you requested). Tell me what's wrong so I can correct it. thank you Thanks a lot for warning me. I've already kept my eyes on. I'll make some little changes to Hannah so she can look better then color the pic. I want Hannah to be more like a tomboy. She's naughty and always cause little (just little) troubles. And about the Perry's girl , I'll do the story when I have time. That story will not be long, but I still have an English test and a Math test to study. Then I'll move to the horror story. That horror thing took me days to write chapter 1 and 2 and it has like 8 or 9 chapters. I wrote it at night so I was quite scared. How about you and your story? Oh, and another question. How old do you think is Perry? I think he's not young at all, since he knows about his owners' childhood (the whole ep Phineas and Ferb get Busted was Perry's dream. It showed young Phineas, Ferb and Candace in the song Little Brothers. If he didn't know, how can he dream such that?) Cheers, --PerryPerry 06:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S Sorry for always leaving long message. I don't have much time to talk. wait...I want to change something Your 'The Great Escape' story is (going to be)great, but I want it to be this way: Isabella sneaks out and ran away at night when the whole Danville is sleeping. Then the next morning the kids try to find her, blah blah (this part is the same as your idea, Marabella almost die...). Then Phineas finds her dead because of falling off a cliff. And the whole Danville blame him...And he wakes up it was just a horrible dream. Then he sees everyone is panic. They tell him Isa has disappear. Remember the dream, he graps the tool box and rushes to the cliff and saves her when she's almost die. I may do this version if you want. If you don't, that's ok --PerryPerry 05:24, September 17, 2009 (UTC) wwwwwhoa I saw you guys was discussing, and I was like 'OH-MY-GOSH! It's like that I know all about the story and what will happen!' I don't want to ruin the dramatic, so I'm not gonna say anything more about it. Just wait until it comes out. But if you need help, I'll help you with my best. I like helping people! I'm glad you like the dreaming idea. But after he wakes up, seeing that Isa mother is panic. She tells him Isa has gone. Then he has to rush to the mountain cliff. Where is the heart-warming optimistic innocent child? He grew up? Opps sorry if you think that was hard...(did I just say something about the story?) And check out Hannah 2nd preview: This is my running away Isa (not my fave though, but heartbreaking) OMG PERRYPERRY! that is so sad! but I love it regardless! :))) welcome Your quite welcome! thanks 4 ur sweet compliment! that means more than you think! if you need anything let me know! I am currently working on Phin68's requested pic. ~Disneygirl94 oh cool A timeline? how cool! great idea singerbabexo! got it Yeah, I read the explaining. I'll understand clearly when the story comes out :). I like horror, that's what I'm good at (I think so, since every horror essay I wrote got the highedt mark). Your Isa and Hannah are co adorable. I like their big eyes. That the soul of the the pic. --PerryPerry 02:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) oh oh sorry that comment was intended 4 someone else! lol and I love your pic! yes you have improved very much! yes, yes I did I did saw her. She's cute. You like drawing big eyes! --PerryPerry 02:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))) nothing trying to draw Hannah with Paint. What about ya? --PerryPerry 02:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) lol My first pics I drew about the show was the Phinbella watching sunset scene in 'That Sinking Feeling'. The one you saw on my blog was the redraw version. --PerryPerry 03:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :))) yeah right now I am drawing Phineas sitting on a cliff holding his legs daydreaming......its really cool! oh and your welcome! Oh yeah and I had an Idea 4 Studying Just Got Cancelled. Here it is! What if when phineas is trying to save Marabella he gets captured too! and citch also captures Isabella and puts her in a containment unit while marabella is about to get eaten and says "You better choose which one means more to you pointy!" and if Phineas chooses marabella isabella will die. But if he chooses Marabella it's the same way..and Phineas is tied up and screaming loudly. But no one can hear him. And phineas can't bear to see the girls die so he offers himself....what do you think so far? Ok, so here is the part that I made up....hope u like!................. Phineas stared helplessly at the girls while citch laughed evily. "You better pick which one means more to you pointy!' he shouted at him. Phineas turned his body and looked at Isabella. She looked at him though the glass sadly. Tears were streaming down her face. Phineas turned then looked at marabella. The monster was biting at her feet and she was screaming in fear. Phineas's eyes widened. He took a deep breath then looked at citch. Isabella looked at her feet. She knew what was coming. "Citch..." phineas started. "Don't hurt the girls! instead take me!" he yelled. Isabella and Marabella's eyes widened in horror. "Phineas! NOOOOO!!" isabella screamed. She pounded at the glass. Marabella burst into tears. "he's risking his life to save us.." she thought. "Fine!" citch yelled. "Ill kill you if I have too!" Suddenly the monster dropped marabella and threw her into the cage with isabella. Marabella winced then stood up next to her. Citch laughed evily then walked out of the room with the monster holding phineas............ woo hoo! I did saw Phineas and Ferb's quantum boogaloo. It's was so cool! Hope that Isa married Phineas! lol! That's part was really weird. Even weirder because days ago I though Candace's kids will say something like aunt Isa, and it did come true! --PerryPerry 02:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) i know poor Perry...lol --PerryPerry 02:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I felt terrible 4 perry! that was terrible! BUT doof is sooooooo ugly!!!! XD! and the song!!! OMG I THINK THE CREATORS ARE GOING TO DO PHINBELLA!!!! *sighs dreamily* Oh they are sooooo ment 4 each other! yes, yes I do live outside the USA. Quite far away actually. --PerryPerry 03:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) can't wait can't wait til the creators reply. I wonder if they do reply us...Just keep watching n waiting! lol. 'And that girl looks like aunt Isabella'_ 1 of my fave quotes. Hope that Phineas. Ferb, he likes ladies (ugh!), I think someone likes Emily would be good for him or Vanessa or Gretchen or whatever just leave Phinbella alone. :) lol Candace is crazy somethimes. It's 98% sure that Candace married Jeremy cause Xavier looks a lot like him! That horrible future really scared me. Joe's, Joe's, Joe's, and Joe's....Who the heck is Doofenshmirtz? I wonder how would Candace react if she knows about his nemesis Perry. Finally Xavier and Fred do something. Wow, they must inherit those building skills from their uncle Phineas. --PerryPerry 03:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) you're welcome Thank you so much. I feel like I'm honor. Hey, did you notice that 20-year-older Linda states that her Phineas and Ferb are 30. That means Phineas and Ferb are now 10? The new ep was leaked onto Youtube right? Oh it's that my comment on Disneygirl's page make you sad? Sorry. --PerryPerry 01:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oops, sorry. thanks. Have you heard the PnF soundtrack premiere? I missed it. --PerryPerry 02:50, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :) You promoted my user page, how great are you? And I've only been on the fanon for a few weeks.-Phinfan hi! yes, I've already started it. I have to do this fast cause I have my Haloween project waiting for me ahead. --PerryPerry 01:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) wow that's explain why she was so quiet. My avatar disappeared for days. --PerryPerry 01:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) its ok It's ok! I hope I can get on too! UGH!!!! this is really frustrating! I can't believe it! at a time like this too! so sorry! ~Disneygirl94 Will you tell ppl about this? so they know I am not ditching them??? lol I fixed it yesterday. --PerryPerry 01:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Message to disneygirl94 Tell her not to rush, even Phineas and Ferb had some difficultys, their's were just more life threatening. Oh, and tell her and PerryPerry that all of you need to check out my blog page, top message. I got something I want to show you.-Phinfan episodes? have you finish your story yet? Yes, I've checked Phinfan's blog --PerryPerry 02:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I have checked Phinfan's blog! thanks very much! and yea... ~disneygirl thanks thanks! ok so I am going to draw vanessa now!! ttly! what I am going to make her be doin??? I HAVE NOOOOO IDEA!!!! ~Disneygirl ok the one you talked about on Disneygirl's page that you were using her idea --PerryPerry 02:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok cool! night! night! later I would love to help but it's 11pm here. night! (or in your place, good day to you) --PerryPerry 15:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) YAYA I GOT IT WORKING!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAA!!! ~Disneygirl Cool that's cool! im so happy how? how did you change your mind? the recently added ep or the plot of one? --PerryPerry 06:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :O Can you believe it, I haven't been on this site for a long time and, and I'm blogging with three of the top users in the community (that's a gasp in case you're wondering)-Phinfan HEHEHE Hehehe! I am going to post my drawing of Ferb proposing to Emily I made! ohhhhh I am so excited! :D can't wait to show you! ~Disneygirl how do you do? How are you these days? My cousin borrowed my laptop and my stories are all saved there. Now I can't write anything. Hope you're better. Hey check out Disneygirl94's contribution and see what she has added to the characters' infoboxes. --PerryPerry 10:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Well.............. ........well, maybe you could make Phineas being all flirty with Marabella and Isabella is next to him really red. And of course marabella has to be navie...do you like? ~Disneygirl I don't know Phineas doesn't look like one to flirt, maybe instead he just does some act of generosity for Marabella, that sounds more his style.-Phinfan :DDDDDD LoL your welcome! and Phinfan, I know phineas and stuff...it's just that singerbabexo made him like that in her stories..Plus is he 12 in your stories singerbabexo? Idk ~Disneygirl WOOT WOOT!! YAY *blows trumpets* XD I am making two other stories after I am done with Old Friend From Britian! yay check out this link! Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning Marabella! Just noticed something: If Marabella was born in 1996, she can't be 12 now. She's 13, or nearly 14. --PerryPerry 04:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) OMG! It's October. You know what does that mean? NEW EPISODES!!!!!!!!!!! Start with Cliptastic Countdown!--PerryPerry 05:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok..cool! What do you think of this? lol I was in a random mood..... ~Disneygirl oh thanks! can't wait to start writing it! Awwwwwwww thanks! they are like ten here..and like I said...RANDOM! lol kissing? huh well, I felt like phinbella.... ~DIsneygirl yeah school is hard...I have 2 quizzes 2morrow....ugh stupid science.... I know hah. Ugh, school...Quizzes all the time! --PerryPerry 05:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! (the pic hah XD)>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Marabella again: If she was born in 1996, she's now 13, or if her birthday has passed already, she's turning 14. Wow, why did you choose 1996? Special? --PerryPerry 09:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Wow, why did i chose that lol. i like 13 anyway :) I think it's better. Oh well guess i should change it, haha. I did a mis count hehe! :D I love the idea of Marabella OMG I LOVE HER! Hi i have been reading some of your stories, i just wanna say they are amazing!!!! I think Marabella is awesome, she is perfect for phineas. Keep writen, because i am loving! P.S i am new here, i just joined! :] --Phineaslover91 18:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ferb proposing to Emily mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..not much you? OH and check this out! click to see better! hope you like! the long awaited pic! *DRUMROLL* FERB PROPOSING TO EMILY!!! yayayayayayayay! Woot woot! everybody please listen: I love this pic! lol PerryPerry 13:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ice cream panic Marabella in Ice Cream Panic. I know it's a little creepy. Click it. It's quite hard to see it clearly. PerryPerry 14:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Sure you can, but wait until I update the better version. Wait for a few mins. I have a little work to do. I'll be right back. PerryPerry 15:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm back. I'm coloring the pic, thank you. PerryPerry 15:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) May be she is going to Phineas' backyard, eating an ice cream, then overhears that Marabella has never have an ice cream before, and Phineas is going to make her the biggest ice cream cone ever (bigger than the sundae he made for her before). So she's mad and drops her ice cream: 'I'll show them what ice cream really is' and so on... PerryPerry 15:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where's Disneygirl94? PerryPerry 15:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) as much as I hate to say this, but I have to go to bed. Good day to you (and others). PerryPerry 15:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'll put the pic on here in the evening in your place PerryPerry 15:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Awwwww thanks! I will be getting alot more up! glad you like my art! ~Disneygirl Idk if this helps but...it's not the pencil..its the kind of paper. You have to feel the texture and stuff and see how the lead reacts to it..keep experimenting! ~Disneygirl Welcome! lol I guess it's just you and me now huh? ~Disneygirl Oh don't worry! you will get it! I promise! just keep trying! ~Disneygirl spammer I guess...not really sure....:) oh well! ~Disneygirl yeah lol :D:D:D have you seen the user Emilylover224!? I think that's sweet... the fact that her username is Emilylover224 after my character! I love that! ~Disneygirl94 hey I saw.. Hey I saw that you used my picture of Marabella on her page! thanks sooooo much! I love that! Im glad you like it that much! also, I have been doing more art of her! I just love her! oh and I commented on your newest blog! ~Disneygirl Thank you! yeah when I first made her I was thinking..huh what if I shipped her and Ferb? ya know? cause their both british and stuff..and I really got into it! huh Idk if there is a spammer...Ill check marabella and see what I can do.. Once again...THANKS SOOO MUCH! Awesome!!! and I am trying to find out how to change the title..... Welcome..oh and do you remember this idea of perryperrys that had sometime ago?? (this was you talking)Marabella will ask: 'Hey, where's Ferb?' and Phineas'll reply: 'He's on a...Oh there you are Ferb!'. Ferb is with Emily. She says hi to Marabella, right then Isabella comes by: 'Hi, Marabella. Nice to see you again. WhatCha Doin'? 'Just saying hello to a new friend' 'Oh, she's Emily. Wow, since we already knew each other, who want to go to the mall?' The three girls are very happy, and they forget all about the boys. Phineas, Ferb and Jackson try to get their girl back, but unfortunately make the girls think that they want to separate them. oh yeah DUH! *slaps forehead* are u gonna use it 4 sure? just wondering...... oh no you don't have too..I was just wondering oh ok! cool! I might use marabella for my upcoming stories too! just for fun! new episode have you seen the new episode 'Bubble Boys'. It was shown on October 3rd in the UK before the US. I have seen it. I can't believe. I see this episode before the US (again I am the 1st in my country). Youtube link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QTyNat6GLM PerryPerry 00:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Disney channel here shows the episode way too late, I can't stand it. The newest one we have here..hmm...I think it's Swiss Family Phineas...or...but I watch Phineas ans Ferb everyday but I haven't seen Hide and Seek or that Sinking Feeling. That's why I'm the first. When I showed my friends the new eps they were like 'whoa! How did you know?' 'It's a secret!' lol PerryPerry 01:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Maybe doof like platypuses and because he was an evil scientist, he wanted the platypus to be an agent. So he got those pants. But he'd never know that he will have a real platypus nemesis. Perry! PerryPerry 01:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Doof is more like a funny person to an evil scientist. He's not evil, he's mad. He's only evil if Perry gives him a chance to be, like in Quantum Boogaloo --PerryPerry 01:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) When my friends saw the bad future, that they store the kids away until adulthood, they cried. OMG that's so cruel. --PerryPerry 02:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) they did. They cried. Poor little children. Was Phineas and Ferb and their friends been stored away too? When I told them that they cried. Anyway why doof picked Joe? that's ridiculous. --PerryPerry 02:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Poor them. I wonder if any of them died. OMG (cry out loud!) I can't take it any more! --PerryPerry 03:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) oh, in Bubble boys, Ferb's face in the bubble at the begining. OMG I laughed so hard. Who voiced doof singing? --PerryPerry 03:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah perryperry I know what you mean! that was super funny!!!!! and singerbabexo...what you said on my page touched me...that was sooooo sweet! ~Disneygirl94 oh yeah...that was funnnnyyyyy! :) (why do my nostrils whisper to me??) XDXDXD yeah, how about in one episode Phineas and Ferb try to find the gold at the end of the rainbow? hey that makes rhythm PerryPerry 03:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Good idea. Can I do that? I love rainbow! PerryPerry 03:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) In Bubble Boys Candace was so close to busting the boys, but mom couldn't open her eyes. At the end they fell on kiddies' toys. That was cute! PerryPerry 03:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I think Im going singerbabexo! night! had fun talking to you! :) Ill be on 2morrow! or today b/c its midnight and..oh whatever! bye! ~Disneygirl welcome! :) happy to always help! Disneygirl Click to follow the link Disneygirl94. I left a new message for both of you and anyone who visit the page. PerryPerry 10:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Follow this link for more info about the ep: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_and_the_Temple_of_Sap I know. At the time I told you there was nothing. New ep It is pretty cool. A sequel of the episode I told you before. I like Isa's dream. And Ginger! --PerryPerry 15:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) OH that episode was soooooo great! I just <3 isabella...she was awesome in that one! :) ~Disneygirl Yeah LOL the thing when Phineas turned into a horse after he said he cared for isabella,(which I thought was sooooo cute!) that was a little much....XD but super funny! ~Disneygirl That part is so hilarious that I watched it over and over again and I still want to watch it! My friend when she saw that scene she shouted out loud woo hoo and said that she didn't want to know what happened next. And she still doesn't know that it was only a fantasy dream! The horse it's so weird but cool! PerryPerry 13:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Marabella..... Here is Phineas and Marabella kissing..I will maybe color it later if I feel like it..OH and I did not do crying isabella in this cause it made me wayyyyyyy too sad....:( sooo here it is! hope you like! yeah..I still support Phineas and Isa though... ~Disneygirl